


Mafiafell Fuckery w/ Plot!

by FallenLust



Series: Mafiafell Bara Fics [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, bara, gender neutral reader, mafiafell, running from your problems, soul smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLust/pseuds/FallenLust
Summary: You, Mx. Gender-Neutral human, are running from Paps, who is INSISTENT on taking a few laps around the Font Family territory as part of your official training as a new monster-sympathizing human under the protection of the Fonts. You, however, hate running, and run to escape. Terrible, terrible irony. You smack into Sans, and with very little thought as to how, exactly, this would work out, you hide in his stomach area. 10/10 planning and foresight, fun time ahead.FULL VERSION of Mafiafell Fuckery! The intro and end are *almost* the same, but it’s been updated for consistency’s sake.





	Mafiafell Fuckery w/ Plot!

“HEY HUMAN, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?” Papyrus’ rough voice chases you down the alleyway where you’ve chosen to take refuge. It’s kinda gross, honestly. The smell of rat feces and vomit is overwhelming, but anything’s worth the chance of escaping part two of Papyrus’ training regimen. You love your friends, but why on God’s green earth would he think jogging around the entire turf five times was any sort of reasonable activity?

“Where to run, where to hide, oh my-” You pant as you dash around the corner… and smack dab into Sans.

“woah there, pal, what’s the rush?” Sans’s red eyelights rove your face lazily, his stance relaxing as he realizes it’s you.

“No time to explain.” You pull up his shirt, much to his shock, and climb in. You shift, hearing Sans’ breath catch as you nestle your head into his ribcage and sit in his pelvis, knees tucked to your chest. It’s… strangely comfortable. You find yourself leaning against his spine unwittingly.

“uh. mind tellin’ me exactly whatcha doin-” Sans’ confused question is cut off by Papyrus’ yell, the taller skeletal monster far too close for your tastes.

“GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN FINISH TRAINING,” Papyrus sounds just a few yards away, from down the alley you were just in if you had to crack a guess. You hope to whatever is out there that Sans shows some mercy today. You absentmindedly shift your hips against his, fidgeting.

“sup, boss.”

“SANS! HAVE YOU SEEN THE HUMAN!?”

Please don’t tell him please don’t tell him please don’t tell him… The mantra in your head loops as you hold your breath.

“...nope.”

“YOU SURE?”

“...nope.”

“SANS, I’M BEING SERIOUS!”

“hi being serious, i’m sans.” You have to stifle a laugh, your body shaking as he verbally spars with his brother.

“SANS, CAN YOU HAVE ONE CONVERSATION WITHOUT CRACKING A SHITTY JOKE?”

“dunno boss, are you gonna skullk about it?”

“NO, I WILL NOT,” you hear a faint growl taint Papyrus’ words, “BECAUSE I REFUSE TO WASTE ENERGY EVEN ACKNOWLEDGING THAT FARCE OF WITTICISM.”

“you just did.”

“NEYH? NO I DIDN’T.” Papyrus sounds disdainfully confused, and you take a moment to appreciate the skillful delivery.

“did too.”

“DID NOT!”

“hey boss.” You tense up in anticipation of whatever the hell Sans has planned now, and he shifts. You can almost see the smirk across his face, red eyelights bright with mirth.

While you can’t see his eyes from where you sit in his hips, a flash of red catches your eye, and you glance upwards to see his soul flickering, much like his eyes would be. You absentmindedly listen to the rest of the conversation as you watch his soul.

“SANS, I SWEAR TO GOD…”

“i just wanted to apologize.”

Papyrus echos your confusion, “...WHAT?”

“yeah… didn’t mean ta rib ya.”

“UGH, ENOUGH WITH YOUR FUCKING PUNS!” You hear quick footfall as Papyrus sprints away, presumably to resume his human hunt.

“...it’s clear. wanna get outta there now?” You can feel Sans' low voice as it vibrates his ribcage. You look up again to see his soul hovering inches above your head, and the temptation to do something hits you stronger than before.

“No, think I’ll stay here, thanks.” Reaching up, you slowly stroke one of Sans’ ribs. They’re soft, softer than you think a skeleton’s ribs probably should be, a warm hum making your hand tingle. His ribcage stops moving.

“kid, what the hell are you doin’?”

“Examining.” You reach higher, “It’s really comfortable here, you’re so soft…” You stroke a rib closer to his soul, warmer than the last.

“ah, maybe don’t do whatever it is you’re tryna do? I’m kinda on a tight schedule.” His voice sounds strained, his soul fluttering awkwardly as though it knows exactly where that wandering hand wanted to ‘examine’ next…

...you could follow directions, this once. You choose to contain your curiosity, and the huge skeleton huffs a breath of relief.

“geez, kiddo, you really know how to set a guy on edge,” Sans’ voice sounds rightfully confused as he addresses you, “so you wanna just walk ‘round with me?”

“Yup,” you couldn’t contain your laughter as he lets out an overly-dramatic aggravated sigh.

You feel a shift as Sans starts lumbering forward, “guess there’s nothin’ for it, then. i got a meetin’ with the don in a few minutes, can ya keep quiet?”

“Yes sir,” your voice carries your excitement clearly, and he chuckles.

“aight, doll, hold tight.” The sensation of blipping from one place to the next will never wear away, which really is too bad. Your thoughts mirror your physical moment of disorientation, a faint sense of nausea turning your stomach. You peek out between the buttons of Sans’ white shirt and look at the rather innocuous building in front of you.

Sans walks through the doors, nodding to a few people milling around, you duck back against his spine as to not get caught. He heads upstairs in near-darkness and knocks twice. 

“Who’s There?”

“sans.”

“Sans Who?”

“sans anyone worth notin’, doc, you gonna let me in or what?” You laugh silently, hearing an exasperated noise from the other side of the doorway.

The door opens, and you get the feeling like you're not supposed to be here, a chill over your back… it leaves a moment later, and Sans walks in with his human stowaway. You can't see, not wanting to risk getting caught, but the air smells like lavender air freshener and some earthy cinnamon scent. It's… nice. You inhale deeply, a small smile on your face. Sans sits, and you hear another chair creak, presumably as the don sits across from the two of you.

"Patrol report?"

"nuthin' but the usual, doc, a few arrant anti-monster humans and their sympathizers. non-violent, they were let off with a warnin'…" Sans pauses, and coughs awkwardly. "raised tax on the building near the park, over by the main pavilion. seems to have a few too many troublemakers."

Another creak as the don shifts, his voice sounds contemplative as he asks, "Should We Intervene Anytime Soon?"

"nah, think they took the hint."

“Good.”

You shift, somewhat uncomfortable with them talking about your neighbors like this, but what did you think would happen when you got involved with organized crime…

“Sans.”

“yea, doc?”

“What Is Moving Under Your Shirt?”

“my ribs, i kinda like breathin’, y’know?”

“Do Not Lie To Me, Sans, Your Shirt Is Moving An Excessive Amount, And You Haven’t Slouched Nearly Enough Per Your Usual Laziness.” Damn him and his awareness. Fucking mafia bosses.

“it’s a new idea for a prank i’m tryin’ out.” Sans’ voice sounds neutral, and once again you wonder exactly how the skeleton monsters managed to keep their voices so controlled. Truly a gift.

“Bullshit. But I Suppose Pressuring You Would Be Worthless. I Will Tell The Human Hello Whenever You Stop Carrying Them Around.” Oh shit, busted. Not surprised though, and by the way that Sans barely reacts, just shifting in his seat, he wasn’t either. 

“Have Fun With Your Continued Pranking, Though I Suggest You Avoid Papyrus For The Time Being. He Was Rather Miffed At Being Ditched So Expertly; Running Into His Punning Brother So Swiftly After The Human Escaped… It Was Simply Too Much. He Left About A Minute Before You Got Here. I’ve Been Told To Set You On Extra Rounds This Week, But As You Were Saving Your Human From Rather Extreme Bodily Harm…” you can almost hear his smirk. “I Think I Can Let You Off.”

“ah. yeah. ok. reportin’ the same time next tuesday?”

“That Would Be Fine, Yes. Goodbye, Sans. Human.”

You slide a hand through the gaps between the buttons in Sans’ undershirt, “Goodbye, Mr. Gaster sir,” you give a small wave before retreating back to your safe space.

“see ya doc.” Sans stands and leaves, the faint sound of laughter muffled by the closing door. You and your skeleton escort leave the building with no further incident.

“well, that went.”

“...Went what?”

“jus’ went. coulda been worse. coulda been… better. fuckin’ perceptive. how long ya plannin’ on bein’ in there?”

That’s actually… a good question. To be honest, this is really nice, warm and secreted away from the outside world. If it were completely up to you, you’re not sure you’d want to stop anytime soon.

“Whenever you get tired of carrying me around, I guess.”

“heh, aight doll, how about we go catch a movie then? might as well take advantage of the single ticket fee.”

“Hell yeah!”

You feel the familiar weightlessness of one of his shortcuts, and the familiar scent of the town center drifts past. As Sans walks over the rough pavement, jostling you lightly, the smell of burnt popcorn becomes stronger. He stops, and you cock your head curiously, though it’s not like Sans could see it.

“hey, how much for popcorn?”

“Ten cents, sir!” A young voice sounds almost level with you, presumably the owner of a popcorn cart outside the theater.

“two, then, here ya go.”

“Thanks, sir, enjoy your movie!” The rustle of paper and clinking coins settles, then Sans starts off again.

As he walks up uneven steps, a flood of adrenaline washes over you, oh my god what if we get busted, what if they get suspicious and like, force him to strip or something. They probably WOULDN’T do that but still what if. Oh god if Sans gets in trouble over this I would never be able to live with myself. Would Sans even agree to this if he thought there was a risk? Of course he would, anything for free stuff-

“How many tickets, sir?”

“one, thanks.”

“Alright, that’ll be 25 cents, please.”

“here, keep the change.”

“But, sir this is double…”

“yep. thanks again.” Aw, he paid for yours anyway. You suddenly felt a lot more comfortable with this plan, some of your tension leaving. Sans walks through into the theater. An usher talks with Sans before leading him, and by extension you, down the aisle to empty seats.

“Enjoy your film, sir.”

“thanks, here,” he rifles through his jacket pocket for a second, before pulling a coin out for the usher. You and Sans are left alone. A rustle of cloth later, Sans’ undershirt comes undone and you can see again.

“i’m pretty big, so uh, they sit me in the back. but we help ‘em enough they keep quiet about it. sorry for the less-than-ideal view.”

“Are you kidding? I’m sitting inside a skeleton twice my size, in a theater, about to watch… a movie. What movie did you get us tickets for?”

“heh, you’ll see. i think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Whatever you say, boss man.”

“what’d i say ‘bout calling me ‘boss’?”

“Fine, Sansafrass.”

“...that’s soda ok with me.”

“Oh my god, Sans, this is why Papyrus wants to kill you.”

“hey, that’s sodapressing, let’s keep it lighter, eh?”

“You can’t reuse puns, that defeats the skill.”

“artful resourcefulness. what, you gonna call me out for bein’ a good citizen? i can’t even recycle now?”

“You’re insufferable.”

“nah, you’re literally refusing to get out of me.”

“...maybe tha’s not the best way to say that, but i stand by it.”

You laugh, taking one of the popcorn bags from him and relaxing, cocooned in your personal skeleton room, “Tch, perv.”

Sans doesn’t respond, so you shrug, and start munching absentmindedly on your popcorn as you watch people filter in to their seats, only one or two movie-goers even glancing back to where the two of you sat, and even those people don’t look in Sans’ direction for long, awkwardly diverting away from his skeletal form once they realize who they’re looking at.

“Why is everyone so afraid to keep eye contact with you? It’s not like you’re a metaphorical monster.”

“racism. preconceived notions an’ the like. the doc’s tryna get it all tapered down, what with the protection deals and fundin’, but y’know, i dunno how well it’s gonna work. they hate people who look the same as ‘em, act the same, just ‘cause of their skin. this shit’s gonna be a nightmare ta deal with. i mean, we are criminals, doll. ‘s not like humans are gonna be singin’ us praises anytime soon.”

You frown, but don’t add anything else. Sans is right, the monsters aren’t exactly setting a good rep for themselves, but still…

...it feels wrong.

The theater goes dark, and the quiet conversation mulling around the room comes to a slow stop. Colors bloom to life on screen, technicolor cartoon mountains accompanied by lighthearted music set the scene. Unicorn foals and satyr kids play, and you watch the brightly animated film in silence as Sans slouches into his seat, the both of you relaxing as the movie runs. 

Two hours pass by in the blink of an eye. Though, not literally, as you’d miss most of the movie if that were the case. As the final part plays through, Ave Maria echoes hauntingly through the theater and the sunset fades to black, you can’t help the contented grin on your face. It was a nice break from all the stress right now, what with the war happening half a world away, your newfound family being targeted by human law enforcement simply for existing, nevermind the things they should really be focused on...

Sans buttons up his white shirt again, and you’re left in filtered light once more. He walks outside for a while with the two of you carrying on in comfortable silence. As Sans goes through to the main road, you can hear quick footfall some distance away, slowly getting closer. You have a pretty good idea as to who it is.

“SANS.”

The skeleton of that name stops but doesn’t turn around. Papyrus sounds close again, reminiscent of the recent escape.

“SANS, I KNOW YOU HEARD ME.”

“yeah, boss, kinda hard ta not, what with ya shoutin’ like that.”

“THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL FACING AWAY FROM ME?” Papyrus’ petulant tone is almost imperceptible, and would probably only sound mildly annoyed by anyone not used to the brothers.

“dunno, boss. somethin’ about not liking to face my problems.”

“HOW IS IT THAT YOU CAN LOOK IN A MIRROR, THEN?”

“i'm an attractive motherfucker, who wouldn’t wanna look at me?”

“FINE. HOW IS IT THAT YOU AVOID YOUR PROBLEMS BUT CLING TO THE HUMAN SO TIGHTLY? OR, RATHER, I SUPPOSE THE HUMAN IS CLINGING TO YOU, IN THIS CASE.”

Sans turns around at that, jacket and shirt shifting as he shrugs. “got me there, boss.”

“DAMN RIGHT. HUMAN, I SHALL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE DISCOVERED YOUR ASININE JAPE. AND IN NO WAY DOES THIS DISCOVERY HAVE TO DO WITH THE DOCTOR SENDING ME A TEXT MESSAGE TWENTY MINUTES AGO, STATING THE TRICKERY RATHER… CLEARLY. I MUST ADMIT IT WAS A CLEVER TACTIC, BUT NONE CAN FOOL THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS FOR LONG!”

“yeah, you’re the best, boss.”

“OF COURSE I AM. NOW, HUMAN, I DO BELIEVE WE HAVE SOME TRAINING TO DO.”

Ah, fuck. All good things must come to an end, but this is the absolute worst way to do so.

“you think the human’s still here?”

...what?

“WHAT? OF COURSE I DO, WHERE ELSE WOULD THEY HAVE GONE BETWEEN THE THEATER AND HERE?”

“dunno, boss. not here though.”

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU. LIFT UP YOUR SHIRT.”

“boss, we’re brothers, tha’s inappropriate.”

“SANS I SWEAR TO GOD.”

“fine,” your gravity shifts, and suddenly you’re face to face with his soul, now hovering in his chest area a few inches off of his hips. He pulls up his shirt, “there, ya happy now?”

“BUT HOW?”

“dunno.” He drops his shirt again, and you can hear the shit-eating grin on his face though that one word. Your gravity returns to normal and you are once again seated in his hips.

“SANS, ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THE HUMAN CLIMBED OUT OF YOU AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE?”

“yup.”

“YOUR GRASP ON THE WORLD AS IT HAPPENS AROUND YOU IS DISAPPOINTINGLY WEAK.”

“i know boss.”

“NYEH. THEN I SUPPOSE THERE IS NOTHING FOR IT, AND I SHALL RESUME MY HUNT ONCE MORE. I EXPECT YOU SHALL TELL ME, NEXT TIME YOU SEE THE HUMAN, YES?”

“sure.”

Papyrus leaves, once again in that light jog that is comparable to you sprinting with your height differences.

“Thanks for getting me out of training… again.”

“not a problem, doll. ‘sides, i like havin ya around. much better things to waste your energy on.”

“...like what, Sans?”

“heh… jus’ forget it. how about we go do somethin’ else?”

“You sure you wanna do something else, Sansparilla? ‘Cause I can think of something we can do while we’re standing here.”

He walks for some time, not responding to you verbally. That’s fine, you’ll just… make him respond. A moment later, your hand reaches up and caresses his soul, fingers trailing over the surface. It flickers brightly, and you feel Sans shift as he gasps.

“you wanna have a bad time?” He’s tense now, his spine straightening against your back as his hips shift. You frown, stroking his soul again in lieu of a response.

You feel the weightlessness of a shortcut once more, though where you are is a mystery. His soul flickers brightly, reacting to your touch, a red film gathering across the surface. Sans’ ribcage contracts, so tightly you were a little worried you’d get crushed, a stupid thought considering you were just floating in there comfortably a few minutes ago, and you hear a faint groan.

“Sans?” No response. You shrug, one hand reaching between your legs and bracing yourself by gripping his pubis, the other pulling his soul down so it’s now in front of you, oozing the red juice as you thumb it. “You’re so pretty…”

“fuck.” He shuffles over to a wall and leans against it. It almost smells like the ally you were in earlier today, but not anywhere near the level of reek the other had. You resume your soul exploration, the pad of your thumb trailing over the faint cracks and gashes. You press a little harder against one of the darker wounds. “aha, that’s ah... you know what you’re doin’ to me, doll?” You had an idea, yes, if the glowing red around his pelvis was any indication.

“I’m examining, obviously. I think I’ve said that already. And I have my first hypothesis.” You stroke his soul over the same dark cut again.

“yeah? ah, what would that be?”

“You’re turned on.” You rub his pelvis with your other hand, squeezing gently over the red glow. Magic starts to pool as he groans, you hear his head hit the wall behind him. Encouraged, you roughen the strokes, thumb dipping into the slick film of his soul with renewed determination. He chokes a gasp as you bring the soul to your mouth and lick. It tastes faintly of cherry, and you hum at the flavor. His magic forms slowly, taking shape into a thick cock as you orally explore his soul.

“goddamn, kid, i thought the one show would be enough,” Sans reaches down to palm himself through his shorts, but you’re one step ahead. You grip the base of his shaft and slowly pump him, languid movements up and down the entirety of his cock.

“ah~, c’mon,” his skeletal hand joins yours, almost covering yours completely as he picks up the pace. His other hand moves his shorts down and exposes him to the open air. Sans hisses as his warmth meets the afternoon chill. You continue to work his length, feeling his spine arch against yours in tandem with your strokes, his hand guiding your motions. You lap at his soul incessantly, a soft sigh escaping you as you feel your own body reacting to his excitement and you rock your hips. 

A small, needy sound escapes you, despite your attempt at holding it back, and you hear Sans' huff of laughter as he reaches a hand under his shirt, running it up your thigh to rest between your clothed legs. He trails a hand just past your waistband and you arch into his touch, sucking on his soul gently and squeezing his cock as your body reacts to the attention.

You take a moment, releasing him and his soul and working your pants down around your shins, letting your legs fall out to either side and returning your attention to him quickly, pushing roughly against another deep scar in his soul. He moans, returning his hands to your inner thigh and trailing softly higher, finally resting with gentle pressure between your legs and stroking. A gasp leaves you as you arch into his touch, face flushed, body hot with arousal. 

“damn it,” he pants as he quickens his hands, on you and his own member. You tease a thumb over his slit in appreciation. He’s so big… of course, that wasn’t a surprise to you, he was a few feet taller than you and you sat in his stomach area comfortably, but as you run your hand over his cock, you couldn’t help but notice that the head rested in the palm of your hand with very little room to spare, never mind the girth of the rest of him. A wave of heat rolls through you as you imagine him inside you.

His name leaves your mouth in a soft sigh, “Sans…” You arch into his hand, and he obliges, more pressure over your sensitive body. You could smell your own sweat in the air, his bright red magic staining your hands, the taste of his soul in your mouth, a heady tang coating your tongue. With a soft sound, you climax, his own following swiftly after. You let your head fall back on his heated spine, nerves aflame. Your hand pulls back from his member, resting on your exposed thigh and tainting it faintly with red.

“heh, if… if i’ve known you were interested in this old sack a’ bones, we coulda done this earlier,” Sans laughs, his magic dispelling and soul returning to its place behind his ribs, “give a guy a warnin’, eh?”

“What’s the fun in that?” you tease, climbing out of him reluctantly, a faint hum of satisfaction leaving you as you stretch. Picking up your pants and underwear from where they fell on the ground, you note that some of the red on your hands transfer to your clothes, and you frown. I hope that washes out...

“well, for one, dollface,” you feel yourself being pulled backward, Sans’ arms around you possessively, “i’d be able to savor every moment of it.” Sans releases you with a faint ‘heh’, and a moment later he was gone.

You huff a small laugh as you finish collecting yourself, only to realize you have no clue as to where in the city you are. You groan and head to the nearest bus station, looking at the map, laughing when you notice you’re only a few blocks from your apartment. Aw, he does care. You head off, ignoring the part of your brain eagerly wondering when you could do that again, bright red magic burned into the darkness behind your eyelids. Maybe the cool walk is a good thing, all events considered.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, amore, this is the end of this particular Bara universe... for now. If you have a prompt with this Sans, NSFW or SFW, leave it in the comments!
> 
> Join me on Discord, so you can see exactly how much time I waste on there instead of writing... https://discordapp.com/invite/fWPzebU
> 
> Arrivederci per ora, bellezze!


End file.
